14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History
by Red Ninja1
Summary: Yay, New Chapter!!! There will be multiple pairings. please review. Rating may change.
1. The Battle Begins

The 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History  
  
Chapter 1: Let the Fight Commence  
  
Now, everyone if you will allow me I would like to extend my welcome to all to this story. The year is Future Century 65, and once again the time has come for the Gundam Fight. New rules have been added and new arenas created to make sure the damage on Earth is minimal. Now a few months back the colony nations started to receive reports about a strange Gundam which has landed on Earth. How will this affect the Gundam fight and its fighters? Well we'll just have to see. Now, two gundams have all ready made it to another nation. The country these gundams represent is Neo Japan, and they will take on today's opponents, Duran and Mia Doral, and their Gundams Pharaoh Mark 5 and Mummy Gundam Mark 6. Let's Get Things Started!!!!  
  
Gundam Fight, All Set!! Ready?!!! Go!!!!  
  
...............................  
  
The streets of Cairo in Neo Egypt have been in a buzz as of late for the arrival of their fighters. Rumors how ever have been going around that they are looking for a pair of fighters that have just arrived. In a local inn a cloaked guest, a girl, and a guy with a kitana at his left side have just checked in. They move over to an eating area and one begins to ask questions.  
  
"Hey you waiter." called the man in the red cloak.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Have you by any chance seen this guy?" He shows a picture of a guy with spiked hair similar to a man known as Ulube but doesn't have a face plate.  
  
"No, sir. I haven't."  
  
The guy with the kitana begins to leave when the girl calls to him.  
  
"Hey, Jason, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, Rain. I'll be back later."  
  
"Jason, you be back soon. You should get some rest tomorrow before we set of on our mission."  
  
"Okay, Domon, but make sure you don't cause any trouble." Then Jason had left to wander the streets. As he walked he saw the things that made Cairo the city that it is and some of the damage from previous gundam fights. Then he came across a group of people surrounding a small group of kids.  
  
"Hey kid, why don't you give us what's in the bag?"  
  
"No, my family needs this food." The argument continued and then Jason walked into the fray.  
  
"Leave the kids alone you cowards." Then one of the thugs turned around.  
  
"Stay out of this, you."  
  
"I'll give you one warning leave the kids alone or I'll have to step in."  
  
"Shut up!!!", said one as he swung a punch at Jason. Jason then blocked the hit, knocking it away and he knocked him to the ground with a punch. Then the others came after him and Jason began to fight them all at one time. Knocked out and away one with a side thrust kick to the head and a few others with a fury of punches. The last one, he elbowed him into the gut and then threw him across the street into a wall. Then the police showed up and came up to Jason.  
  
"Hey you did you do all this?"  
  
"Yes, I did. They were picking on these kids and trying to steal this one's food."  
  
"Okay, hey, wait a minute you're a gundam fighter aren't you?"  
  
"Wrong guy" He said as he walked away. Then he walked past another two people who stopped him.  
  
"Hey, maybe you can fool the cops but you can't fool us. We know your part of the Neo Japan team, Jason Meiotoshi."  
  
"Brother, I believe we lucked out. We'll be feared if we defeat this fighter from the current champion nation."  
  
"I take it you two are Duran and Mia Doral, Neo Egypt's Gundam Fighters."  
  
"Yes, we are." said Mia.  
  
"And, that gang you took out, those where our boys and if you don't want the kids to be hurt you will accept our challenge for a Gundam Fight match." said Duran.  
  
"Apparently, I don't have a choice but Gundam Fight International Regulations say I can only fight one of you, but you could at least have the decency not to involve children."  
  
"But, we can fight both of you." Then Jason turned around and saw both Domon and Rain standing behind him.  
  
"I figured that you were in trouble Jason so I came looking for you."  
  
"Thanks, Domon."  
  
"Before we begin, have you seen this guy?" Said Domon as he showed the picture again.  
  
"No, we haven't now let's get this show on the road, to the Arena." said Duran. Then they all left for the country's gundam arena. They arrived an empty spot of the desert. Then two Gundams came up from the sand and Mia and Duran leaped into them. Duran, into Pharaoh Gundam mark 5, Mia into Mummy Gundam mark 6.  
  
"Now come on, bring out your gundams." , said Duran.  
  
"If that's what you want. RISE BURNING GUNDAM!!!!!!"  
  
"DECEND SKY SAMURAI!!!!!" Then they snapped their fingers and Then Burning Gundam arose from it's gundam pod and Sky Samurai came down from the sky and landed behind Jason.  
  
"Gundam Fight stand by!!!", said Jason. "Mobile Trace Suits activate!!!" Then Jason and Domon's mobile trace suits started to fit themselves onto them. Then Domon started to get ready and Jason then lifted his arms up into the air crossed them, then focused and got into a stance that prepared him to draw his sword.  
  
"Tag Team Gundam Fight!!!", said Duran.  
  
"Ready?!!!", said Jason.  
  
"GO!!!!!!!", they all yelled as they all charged at each other. Domon and Duran broke off, leaving Jason and Mia.  
  
"To be honest, I don't like to hit women." , said Jason.  
  
"Glad to hear it, but if you don't attack, I'll have your Gundam's head." Then she attacked him with a swift kick towards the head but Jason blocked her attack and he sweeped her supporting leg making her hit the ground. Meanwhile, Domon began a fight with a punch to the head. Then Duran came at him with his spear and tried to impale Burning Gundam to stop it from attacking him. Domon continually dodged each shot and jumped back to pull out his beam saber. Then Mia launched many of her gundam's wraps trapping Sky Samurai Gundam.  
  
"Now, I have you Meiotoshi and now I'll use the wraps to crush you." Then Jason used his hand to get to his beam kitana. The pressure continued and then Jason grabbed his beam kitana, flipped the handle front ways, activated it, then moved his hand to the right to cut the wraps. Then Jason broke free of his bonds and jumped back and landed in a stance with his sword to his left side. Then Domon knocked away Duran's Spear with a slash and then knocked him back and then brought his hand up preparing for the finishing attack.  
  
"Now to end this Duran. This hand of mine is burning red!!! It loud roar tells me to grasp victory!!! Here I go!!!" At the same time Jason was preparing to use his final technique.  
  
"It's all over. This sword of mine hears the call of the wind!!! It's call tells me to bring you down!!!"  
  
"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!!!!"  
  
"AERO WIND SLASH!!!!!!"  
  
Then Domon struck the recovering Duran in the stomach area and then raised him above his head. "And now, HEAT END!!!" Then an explosion knocked off the head of the gundam and Duran blacked out. Then Jason swung his sword launching a powerful blast of energy striking the Mummy Gundam in the head destroying it and then Mia blacked out. Then Rain called them after the energy barrier faded from the arena.  
  
"Okay you two, the match is over. Let's get going."  
  
"Good job, Jason. For your first real gundam fight."  
  
"Thanks, Domon, I just hope I can do justice to the shuffle crest that's on my right hand, The King of Diamonds." The shuffle crest then appeared on Jason's right hand.  
  
"I'm sure you will, if you keep fighting like you just did.", said Domon as Rain came up to them.  
  
"I just called the police to come and get these two; they should be able to spend some quality time with their gang." Then the kids Jason helped earlier came up to them running over the hill outside the city.  
  
"Thank you, sir, for helping me, here take this." The kid then gave him a loaf of bread that he had in his bag.  
  
"No, you keep it and this." Jason then gave him some money out of his pocket. Then they walked away toward their gundams. As they were about to get into their gundams, Jason asked Rain something.  
  
"Rain, is this how the gundam fight was the last time you were here?"  
  
"No, Jason, it's different, hopefully with the new domes there will be a lot less damage to Earth, than previous gundam fights."  
  
"Either way you look at, Rain, for you, Jason, and me, our new mission and the gundam fight has begun.", Said Domon as he, Rain, and Jason departed for their next fight. What new surprises await along the road for Domon Kasshu, his fiancé, Rain and his partner, Jason? And, what importance will Jason's shuffle crest have? These questions and more to be answered as the 14th Gundam Fight continues.....  
  
............................................................................ ..................................  
  
Ladies and Gentleman, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Domon, Jason, and Rain head to Neo China, to meet with fellow shuffle alliance member, The Ace of Clubs, Sai Sashi, however, Sai's partner has gone missing and Jason is about to participate in his first singles battle of the Gundam Fight. Next time, on The 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History:  
  
"Battle in the Sky, Sky Samurai v.s. Gundam Xiaou"  
  
Ready, Go!!!!  
  
............................................................................ .................................  
  
Sorry, I didn't put any of you in the first chapter but I had to do an introduction chapter. But I'll start including next chapter and I'll try to get you all in as soon as I can but I will warn you that I may not get you in until the finals so please be patient. And I'll still accept characters and for those in the shuffle alliance, three of you wont have your crests immediately, and those in the shuffle alliance that don't have a super mode ultimate technique could you please send in your ideas for one. Until next time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or it's characters. 


	2. Sky Samurai vs Gundam Xiaou

The 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History  
  
Chapter 2: Battle in the Sky, Sky Samurai v.s. Gundam Xiaou  
  
Now everyone, the battle has begun and already teams are starting to fall. However, something different besides the new battle rules have come to this battle. Domon Kasshu had mentioned a new mission and has once again started to show a picture to different people. How will these things affect today's battle? They have arrived in Neo China and are looking to find The Ace of Clubs, Sai Sashi, but what about his partner? Today's opponent is Neo China's Gundam Xiaou and who is the pilot of this gundam? Let's Get Things Started!!!  
  
Gundam Fight, All Set!!! Ready?!! GOOO!!!!  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
Domon, Jason, and Rain have arrived in a village in Neo China. All seems peaceful in this small town, they try asking around to see if anyone had seen Sai Sashi, but not with much luck.  
  
"I wonder where Sai is? I was able to contact Zuisen and he said that they would be in this village." , said Rain.  
  
"He'll be here, if anything Rain, he'll pop up when we least expect it." Domon then began to look around different resturaunts in town to see if he's cooking at one of them. Then, as he left the fifth one having no luck a yell and a scream was heard as he saw a long dragon like figure appear. It began to come towards him and fire began to shoot out from different parts of the machine. "Not these guys again I thought they were arrested after I encoutered these bandits during the last gundam fight."  
  
Meanwhile, a group of the bandits had surrounded Jason and Rain, they had their weapons drawn ready to defend themselves. They began to attack them and Jason leaped from the top of his core lander and Jump kicked one infront of him and he used his sword to block the swipe of another's sword. Domon soon entered the fray, he disarmed one of his sword and he kicked him away. Then more started to come twards them when a yell was heard and three of the bandits fell it was then that the cause of it came forth.  
  
"Sai Sashi", said Domon.  
  
"Long time no see, bro.", said Sai as he knocked away another bandit. Sai, Domon, and Jason then teamed up and defeated the bandits. Howevcr, even after they left, the fires still had to be put out, the entire village helped to the best of their abilities and most of the village was saved, but many were still injured from the attack and Rain started to care for them one at a time, while Domon and Jason talked with Sai.  
  
"Wow, that does sound like a huge problem, but I havent seen anything like it or the guy in the picture."  
  
"It is Sai and we were wondering if you could help."  
  
"Sure, Bro but I'm still going to kick your butt in this Gundam Fight."  
  
"Whatever, you say, Sai. By the way, who were those bandits? Are they the same ones from the last gundam fight."  
  
"Yeah, they are and I've been trying to stop them for two reasons."  
  
"And those are?"  
  
"Well, Bro, first theirs the fact that they've attacked many villages, and they have my partner's gundam." Then Jason cut in on the conversation.  
  
"Your partner's gundam?!!"  
  
"Yeah, they took it before my partner could get to it. So Domon, is this the guy you've been telling me about?  
  
"Yes, this is him."  
  
"So you're the one that has the King of Diamonds shuffle crest."  
  
"Yeah, a person I met in Tokyo gave it to me after we had a fight with each other."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't mind having a gundam fight with you." Then Jason got up and got into his core lander and Domon called to him.  
  
"Now where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find these bandits and show'em what for. What they've done here cannot go unanswered." Then Jason sped off in his core lander. He was going down a forest road when he noticed a person siting in the road and he put on the breaks before he hit the person.  
  
"Hey, could you please move out of the way, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Then the person stood up and yawned revealing that it was a girl sitting there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't happen to be heading to the next village would you?", she asked. The girl was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck sweater, a black lether duster that reached to her ankles, and black army boots and had shoulder length brown hair with blond highlights. "If you are could you give me a ride to the village, please?"  
  
"Well, okay, get in and hurry up" he said and when he looked again he saw she was gone and he started to look for her.  
  
"Are we going to the village or are we going to look at the senery all day?" Jason was startled and then he started to move the core lander down the trail again. They soon arrived in the next village and it was having a festival going on. Jason found a place to hide the core lander and he covered it up with hay that was close by.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay do you?"  
  
"To be honest, ma'me, no."  
  
"Lucky for you, I have a friend in this village." The two soon knocked at the door near the place the core lander was parked. The girl knocked on the door and a woman opened the door recognized the girl and immediately invited them to come in. "Now you sit here and I'll make us something to eat."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I don't wish to impose on any of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it besides you gave me a ride here so it's the least I can do." About twenty minutes later the girl called Jason to the kitchen and had him sit down. He began to eat the fried rice that the girl had made.  
  
"This is very good, where did you learn to cook like this?" Jason asked.  
  
"A friend of mine taught me he's very good at cooking himself." Thats when another scream was heard and Jason got up and ran outside with the girl right behind him.  
  
"Not again, they wont do as much damage this time" Said Jason as a group of five came up to them. "Stay back, I'll handle this." Then they charged them and Jason sent one flying with a strong uppercut, and knocked out another with a spin kick to the left. Jason then knocked the wind out of another with and elbow to the gut when one was about to stab him in the back the girl threw a stone beaming him in the head. "Thanks" Jason said as he threw the last one, unfortunately he accidently threw him towards the core lander and the cover popped open and the bandit got in it and drove it away, while a gundam appeared and smashed the vilages higest pagoda then disappeared with the dragon like vehicle following it. Jason, and the girl went after them and arrived at a small fort out side the Great Wall of China. They saw the dragon vehicle and they knew that this was the place.  
  
"You stay here, ma'me, I'll go in by myself. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." Jason and the Girl went in and the took out the outside guards. Then they went twards a shack near by and looked inside a window and saw Jason's core lander. Jason and the girl then came in through the window with Jason leading and they began to fight the bandits. Jason noticed the girl's fighting skills and realized that she wasn't any ordinary girl. Jason hopped into his core lander and revved it up to scare off the rest of the bandits and he rammed it through the wooden door. Jason then saw one heading up a set of stairs towards a waterfall. Then the girl came down from the sky and knocked out the bandit.  
  
"Hey, mister, thanks for the help, now a way I can pay you back is with a gundam fight."  
  
"What?" Jason said then the girl entered the cockpit and began to suit up in her mobile trace suit after the base was set the wings appeared on the sides of her arms. "You must be one of the gundam fighters of Neo China, Faith Amada."  
  
"Thats me, and you're Jason Meiotoshi from Neo Japan, right."  
  
"You got it, and I accept your challenge for a gundam fight, DECEND SKY SAMURAI!!!!" The gundam came from the sky and Jason leaped into the cockpit and he put on his mobile trace suit, after the base came on the two kitanas appeared on Jason's chest. Then the arena barrier machines raised up from where they where and surrounded Jason and Faith, The barrier was right by the wall so it would not get damaged. Faith's Gundam spread it's wings out spreading water to the barrier.  
  
"Now me and my gundam Xiaou, will take you out."  
  
"If you think you can. GUNDAM FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"READY?!!"  
  
"GO!!!!!!!!" They both yelled as the both charged each other and began with a strength grapple both of them pushing for the advantage. Then Domon, Rain, and Sai came up to a cliff near by.  
  
"Sai, is that your partner?"  
  
"That's her Sis, Faith Amada, and her Gundam Xiaou."  
  
"This is Jason's first Singles Gundam Fight."  
  
"Let's see how he does." Then Faith gained an advantage by using her thrusters to fly up and knock Jason to the ground with a knee to the head. Faith floated up in the sky and then Jason got back up and used his boosters to get up in the air and Faith pulled two sticks out and put them together and an energy blade came out of the end shaped likc a curved sword forming a beam Nodachi(Similar to Rain's except the blade isn't metal). Jason drew a beam Kitana from his left side and they met with a clash. Faith came forward with a stabbing combination and ended it with a rising slash, Jason dodged it all and came at Faith with his own combination of slashes and Faith dodged them all and came down with an over head slash and Jason blocked it with his kitana.  
  
"You're real good, Faith."  
  
"So are you, Jason, but I'm still going to beat you." Then Faith kicked Jason down to the ground and put her weapon away and put her right arm forward and two curved sticks came out and then from them two more came out and a piece of her gauntlet came forward and over the hand and hole opened over the piece.  
  
"Now for my specialty technique." Faith, then put her left hand near the center and then pulled back and got into an archer's position.  
  
"I'll match yours, with my specialty technique." said Jason as he got up and took his sword and got into a fighting position with his sword on the left and began to charge energy to his sword. Faith 's gundam began to charge energy to the bow and arrow like structure on her right hand.  
  
"This match is mine, DESTINY'S LIGHT!!!!!!" The energy launched in the shape of an arrow.  
  
"It's over now. This sword of mine hears the call of the wind. This call tells me to bring you down. AERO WIND SLASH!!!!!!" Jason launched a wave of energy from the sword. The two energies came at each other and clashed with an almost blinding light. The attacks cancled each other out and as the light cleared, Faith regained her focus only to see Jason coming right at her with no time to get out of the way. Jason tackled Faith's Gundam and brought it to the ground, Jason then turned his sword around to hold it like a knife.  
  
"Artical one of the Gundam Fight International Regulations, a Gundam whose head unit is destoyed is disqualified." Then Sai called out to Jason.  
  
"I think you'd better call this one a draw, Jason. Unless you wouldn't mind losing your Gundam's head." Jason soon realized what Sai had ment a jagged image of Faith's larger left wing set right at his neck.  
  
"My partner's right, Jason. This wing's feather tip can cut right through your neck in one swipe."  
  
"A draw it is then." Then Jason got up off of Faith's Gundam and at the same time Faith lowered her wing and stood up. After Faith and Jason got out of their gundams with their normal clothes on, they shook each other's hand and then Jason walked over to Domon and Rain, and Faith walked over to Sai.  
  
"Hey, Sai if you meet up Allenby, Argo, Chibodee, or George be sure to let them know about the mission."  
  
"Sure, bro, but don't forget this is the gundam fight and we'll all be fighting each other at one point or another."  
  
"Hey, Jason, we had a great match but when we next fight I'll beat you."  
  
"Sure, Faith, but remember next time we fight it could be in a tag match."  
  
"No matter what way we battle, I'll give you all I got."  
  
"Same here, good bye, Faith."  
  
"As you say in your native language, sayanara, Jason Meiotoshi." Then Faith and Sai walked away towards the sunset.  
  
"So, Domon, did your first encounter with Sai Sashi end the same way?"  
  
"Yes, it did, our first bout ended in a draw. I was very impressed with your first singles Gundam Fight."  
  
"Jason, I'll take a look at Sky Samurai and do repairs before we leave."  
  
"Thanks, Rain." As Jason started to walk ahead of them Rain asked Domon in a whisper.  
  
"Domon, do you think that Jason will be able to handle the mission?"  
  
"If he continues to fight the way he is and continue to improve, I think he'll be more than ready, Rain. I just hope the others will help us as well. This new monstrosity must be stopped before it and it's pilot accoplish what the Dark Gundam and Ulube couldn't."  
  
As they leave, Jason looks one more time at his King of Diamonds crest and remembers back to the fight that brought the crest to him and a message that brought their mission about. What is their mission? What is the importance of the fight Jason had with the former King of Diamonds? And, Will the Shuffle Alliance give their assistance in their new mission? All shall be revealed as 14th Gundam Fight continues...........  
  
............................................................................ ...........................  
  
Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Domon, Jason, and Rain arrive in Neo Sweden to meet up with Allenby Beardsly, but when they meet Domon and Jason will also meet her partner in a tag team Gundam Fight. Can Jason and Domon fend off Allenby and her partner whose style of fighting is similar to Domon's? Next time on the 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History,  
  
Rolling of the Waves, Sloan Sweigart's Challenge  
  
Ready, Go!!!  
  
............................................................................ ...........................  
  
Chapter 2 in the books. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying my best to right an awesome story and keep you guys interested. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please say them if you review. Thanks for keeping interest and once again I'll try to get all of you into the story soon. Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja  
  
Legal Disclamer: I do not own G Gundam and it's characters. 


	3. Sloan Swiegart's Challenge

The 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History  
  
Chapter 3: Rolling of the Waves, Sloan Swiegart's Challenge  
  
Now everyone, as the Gundam Fight continues, new mysteries and fighters have arisen to challenge Domon, Jason, and Rain. The team heads to Neo Sweden to find a certain fighter that Domon knows would be of help in their new mission. This fighter is none other than Allenby Beardsly, pilot of the Noble Gundam, however her partner might remind you of a pair of fighters, one for their fighting style and the other for their personality. Who is this fighter? And, what effects will it have on today's match? Today's opponents are the team of Noble Gundam and Tsunami Gundam but who is the pilot? Let's Get Things Started!!!  
  
Gundam Fight, All Set?!! Ready?!!! GO!!!  
  
.............................  
  
Here, in a city in Neo Sweden we find Domon and Rain in Burning Gundam's core lander, while Jason rides in Sky Samurai's lander. The travel through the city and Domon comes to a sudden stop in front of an unexpected place.  
  
"Hey, Domon, what did we stop here for? This is an arcade."  
  
"Because, Jason, this is where Allenby said she'd meet us."  
  
"Domon, why don't we go inside, I think Allenby might be waiting for us inside."  
  
"Sure, Rain, but first let's park the core landers in a better spot." After Domon and Jason parked their landers, they headed inside the arcade. Domon and Rain started to ask if anyone had seen Allenby, but something else caught Jason's eye. He saw a virtual fighting game and people were talking about the guy on the left side as he just finished the last match. Jason was interested and walked up to the clerk and said that he would challenge next.  
  
'This isn't a normal game player, I think this guy's a real fighter.' Jason thought this as the platform raised him up to be face to face with the current champion. This fighter was about 6' 1" with brown hair and Blue Shirt and Shorts.  
  
"So another one to bite the dust, huh."  
  
"We'll see about that, I myself being an experienced fighter."  
  
"So you figured out that I was a real fighter. Well judging by your build you are one as well, in fact I think you're a Gundam Fighter." The crowd was in shock of this latest development.  
  
"Perhaps I am a Gundam fighter. Well, you ready."  
  
"Born ready, let's do it." Then the ref appeared and started the match. The man came at Jason with his fists flying similar to a certain fighter he knew.  
  
'Wait a sec, I know this fighting style, it's very similar to Domon's style, well let's see how well he can fight.' Jason thought as he finished blocking and went on the offensive the man was blocking every blow but then Jason caught him with a sweep and sent him to the floor, but the man quickly recovered and kicked Jason in his face. Jason and the man continued their fast paced action until the machine shorted out and almost fell apart. Jason and the man hopped down from the platforms and the man pulled Jason outside before anyone could get their hands on them.  
  
"Wow, for a Gundam fighter you sure are intense."  
  
"I could say the same, mister." Domon and Rain came out after paying for the damage Jason and the man had caused, and at the same time another core lander had pulled up.  
  
"Hi, Allenby."  
  
"Domon, hi, welcome to Neo Sweden. What's wrong with you Sloan?"  
  
"Sloan? As in Sloan Sweigart, Gundam Fighter for Neo Sweden."  
  
"Yeah, that's me, and seeing that you're with the renowned, Domon Kasshu, you must be Jason Meiotoshi from Neo Japan."  
  
"Yes, that's me. You're a great fighter I can tell from your skills."  
  
"Thanks, Jason."  
  
"Hey, Domon, why don't you, Rain, and Jason come down to where me and Sloan are staying and we can talk over some snacks."  
  
"Sure, Allenby. Hey Jason don't worry about the machine It's paid for."  
  
"Thanks, Domon, you really saved my rear this time." They all got into their core landers and drove down to a small house outside of the city. When, they got inside a pair of small platters were placed on a table with cookies and other sweets. Jason sat down and asked,  
  
"Domon, so this is the young lady you were telling me about?"  
  
"Yeah, she is, Jason. She may look fun loving enough but she is an incredible fighter."  
  
"So, Allenby, this young man is your partner, Sloan."  
  
"That's right, Rain. He impressed me with his fighting prowess and was asked by the country's leader to come be apart of my team. So, Domon is this the guy you told me about when we last met about three months before the Gundam Fight began?"  
  
"Yes, this is."  
  
"I am Jason Meiotoshi, from Neo Japan. Nice to meet you." Jason then bowed to Allenby in a show of respect.  
  
"So, Jason is it true, that you have a shuffle crest too?"  
  
"Yes" Jason, then displayed the crest. "This is my shuffle crest, The King of Diamonds."  
  
"Wow, I guess, Neo Japan, has two kings now."  
  
"I guess so Sloan.", said Allenby, then she began to have a small laugh out of it.  
  
"So, Sloan, I wanted to ask you, where you learned to fight like Domon?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The way you fought me during the game I recognized the style immediately."  
  
"I've been watching tapes of some of Domon's matches during the Finals of the last Gundam Fight, and I've been studying how all of his moves worked so I could use them myself." While Jason and Sloan's conversation continued, Domon, Rain, and Allenby discussed the mission that has just recently appeared.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, not at all Allenby."  
  
"Wow, that does sound serious, well, okay I'll help you but on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We, that means you, me, Jason, and Sloan fight in a tag team Gundam Fight." This caught the attention of Jason and Sloan.  
  
"What you mean we're going to fight each other?"  
  
"That's right, Jason, so I hope your ready.", said Domon. A few minutes later Allenby, Domon, Jason, and Sloan stood in their Gundam ready to begin the fight in the arena.  
  
"Jason, we never got to finish our fight, so can ask a favor of you and Domon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to fight you myself, you don't mind do you Allenby."  
  
"No, not at all, that just means that me and Domon can fight a rematch ourselves."  
  
"All right then, Tag Team Gundam Fight!!!!" , said Sloan and Allenby.  
  
"Ready?!!!" said Domon and Jason.  
  
"GO!!!", they all yelled as the four gundams charged each other. Jason and Sloan broke off and so did Allenby and Domon. Jason and Sloan began with a volley of punches and kicks to each other none of them not going with out a block. Jason, tried to seize the opportunity like in the game and swept his foot at Sloan's legs, but Sloan jumped up and kicked Jason in the head of his Sky Samurai Gundam.  
  
"So, Jason, what do you think of my gundam? With the power of the waves, I won't be beaten. This is my Tsunami Gundam."  
  
"Not bad, but don't think you've won yet." Jason, kicked Sloan in the mid section sending him flying back. Meanwhile, Allenby and Domon, were in a similar situation, a stalemate. Both fighters giving their all. Then Allenby pulled her beam ribbon and Domon pulled his beam saber. Then the weapons clashed with enormous power and they continued to clash their weapons.  
  
"So, Allenby, you've gotten even better."  
  
"You too, Domon." Then Jason and Sloan punched each other with so much power that they both fell back. Then, when they recovered, Jason drew his sword and Sloan pulled the right hand of his gundam in front of his face.  
  
"Now, Jason, I'll show you my version of the Burning Finger." Then the Tsunami Gundam's hand glowed a bright blue.  
  
"Well, I guess I show you my technique. This sword of mine hears the call of the wind. The winds call tells me to bring you down."  
  
"Allenby, This is the end. This hand of mine is burning red. It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory. Here, I go."  
  
"You won't beat me that easily." Then Allenby began to charge her hoop but It showed even more power than before. Then they came at each other with their special techniques.  
  
"AERO WIND SLASH!!!!"  
  
"CRASHING TSUNAMI FINGER!!!"  
  
"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!"  
  
"TRUE NOBLE HOOP!!!" The attacks generated an enormous amount of energy and Jason's slash clashed with Sloan's Tsunami Finger and Domon's Burning Finger Clashed with Allenby's True Noble Hoop. In the end the attacks canceled out and the explosion caused all four gundams to be beaten. After the match had concluded and all four fighters were able to get out of their cockpits, They stood before each other and began to laugh, which served to completely confuse Rain who was worried about the safety of all of them.  
  
"Well, I guess today is a draw."  
  
"That may be true, Allenby, but your new move is incredible it stood up to Burning Finger."  
  
"Sloan, I guess we tied, but at least our heads are still attached."  
  
"Yep, nice job, Jason."  
  
"Allenby, if you meet up with George, Argo, or Chibodee. Let them know about the mission."  
  
"Okay, Domon, I will good-bye." Then Domon, Jason, and Rain walked off with their gundams and Jason thought about the match and grew excited about the thought of their being such great fighters out there. How will Allenby's involvement effect this mysterious mission and what challenges await our heroes? These questions and more to be answered as the 14th Gundam Fight continues...  
  
............................  
  
Everybody, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Domon, Jason, and Rain head to Neo Italy to gain information for their mission but a startling challenge awaits them as their Gundam Fighter prepares to challenge Jason to a match. Who is this fighter and why does his Gundam resemble Chibodee's Gundam? Next Time on The 14th Gundam Fight: The Circle of History.  
  
A New Boxer, Jason v.s. Jessie Crockett  
  
Ready?!!! Go!!!  
  
............................  
  
Sorry, this took so long I had a small case of writer's block and forgetfulness. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please, Review and you can still send in characters and Ideas to help. Until Next Time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja 


End file.
